Currently the public interest in real 3D TV and Video is rapidly increasing. The biggest problem in 3D viewing is the problem of conveying “depth info” to the viewer. Current TV & Video Trials achieve a “sense” of 3 D with giving two different pictures of the scene separately to each of the two eyes of the viewer. Separation is achieved either via polar-filter eye-glasses, or shutter eye-glasses or with even directional filtering of the light towards the eyes. But an important aspect to real-3D is still missing. The viewed pictures are “not complete”. For example there are often missing legs, arms etc. of the person, or for example the sea view stops at the frame of the TV-monitor. This invention aims to achieve a real 3-D virtual world for the viewer.
The word “Home Cinema” means to be able to sit in a really acoustically good coupled big comfortable room, with a big screen in front for a good video view and for a good sound system, ideally coming out of 6+1 or more speakers. This is until now a luxury for the very rich. This invention aims to make a perfect Home Cinema for any body.
It is a life time wish for anybody to have a big nice office with a good view and with good working environment, to be able to enjoy working. Since we spend a very important part of our lives in Offices a good working environment is the most important in one's life. A big office with a view to sea, and with big PC Screens to work with, is a dream for many and only reality for a few top managers. This invention aims to enable the best possible office for any body.
Distance separates friends. Distance separates the loved ones. Distance breaks up good relations. This invention aims to minimize these bad affects of Distance.
Technology for telephony has made giant steps, such as mobile communication, SMS, MMS, Online-TV, Navigation and so on. But video-telephony was not able to improve. This invention aims to open the horizon for a communication more than just voice and video.
There are many of us searching for more excitement. There are some who lose their lives because they go over the limits or the meet the unexpected. The dangers are mostly for physically or mentally weak. This invention aims to give the full experience of excitement without any danger to the physical state of the viewer, except perhaps due to heart failure from the excitement.
Majority of people travel every day long distances to the working place. Many hours are wasted daily during travels. There is often very much stress due to travelling, driving, flying. This invention aims to minimize travelling, so the life time gained with it, could be used for more useful activity.
Meeting new people, person for lifetime, is mostly very difficult and sometimes the biggest barrier is the fear. Especially the women are very much afraid of their physical health in case they meet a total stranger. Another problem of meeting the right person is the information conveyed through current communication media i.e. pictures, phone call, letters are not good enough as meeting the person directly. This invention aims to enable one to one meeting with a new person or people without any physical danger at all.
Learning is a process best achieved in a university hall or in a conference room. Each new presentation done at university or at a conference or in a meeting is a potential source of learning. Problem is usually the cost of attendance. It is not only the cost of presentation, but often the travelling and overnight costs and the very much time lost during travelling. This invention will enable attendance to such learning and for University best attendance with remote learning, without the additional cost on travelling and overnight and without losing the time during travelling.
Disabled people are excluded from many human activities. Their disability is blocking them from taking part in activities such as education, travelling, communication, learning . . . . The aim of this invention to give the disabled a better chance to take part and enjoy their being.
Quality of Gaming has recently increased quite a lot. Lately there are attempts to combine 3D with gaming is growing. The games are trying to involve the player as one of the characters within the game itself. The aim of this invention is to achieve a virtual presence of the person within the game or within the virtual animated world.
Online sales are increasing enormously. One problem is still to have the right illumination and even testing of the device itself, before buying. 2D pictures do not give the same information one gets when one looks at the product within a market. The aim of this invention is to achieve better presentation of the online-products at home.